Clan
A clan ''' (いちぞく''ichizoku)''is a tribe or collection of families, united under a chieftain, regarded as having the same common ancestor, and bearing the same surname. However, in Ninja Saga, a clan is a tribe of people who fight other clans during Clan Wars to earn reputation. Obtaining a clan There are two ways to get into a clan and a player can get into a clan by joining a clan or creating a clan. Joining a clan Players can join a clan by sending a request to the Clan Master. If the clan master accepts the request, the player is able to join that clan for free. Creating a clan Players can also create a clan but creating a clan costs 400 Tokens. The player, whom is now the Clan Master, can name their clan as long as the name is taken. However, the player that creates a clan becomes the Clan Master of the clan. Stamina Stamina is a Clan stat for members that allow the player to do Clan Battles a number of times. When a player's stamina is 0, that player cannot go in a Clan Battle or be allied with other clan members. The player can wait 30 minutes to recover 30 Stamina (or more if the Ramen shop is upgraded; Level 3 Ramen shop will recover a max of 60 Stamina every 30 minutes) or can recover 50 Stamina instantly by paying 20 Tokens. Every clan member starts with 100 Stamina but individual clan members can upgrade their Stamina by 50 points extra (maximum Stamina of 200) by paying 500 Tokens. However, when the player leaves the clan, their Stamina resets back to 100. Clan structures Each clans have several buildings that clan members can get powered up from during clan battles as well viewing clan information in the Clan Hall. Upgrading structures cost 1,000,000 Gold but the Level 3 upgrades cost 4000 Tokens. After each Clan War, every structure downgrades resets to zero. Clan Hall The Clan Hall is the main building in the Clan. This is a place where players can check the Clan name, Clan ID, Clan Master's name, number of current members/maximum members that a number of players can join up to, reputation, Clan Gold, Clan Tokens, the building levels, announcements, member list, and history battles. Village Returns the player back to the Town. Ramen The Ramen shop increases the player's Stamina recovery per 30 minutes, the stat the player may be able to fight other clans a number of times before needing to rest. * Level 0 - No boosts * Level 1 - +10 Stamina every 30 minutes * Level 2 - +20 Stamina every 30 minutes * Level 3 - +30 Stamina every 30 minutes Hot Spring The Hot Spring increases the player's maximum HP during Clan Battles. * Level 0 - No boosts * Level 1 - +30% maximum HP * Level 2 - +60% maximum HP * Level 3 - +90% maximum HP Temple The Temple increases the player's maximum CP during Clan Battles. * Level 0 - No boosts * Level 1 - +30% maximum CP * Level 2 - +60% maximum CP * Level 3 - +90% maximum CP Training Hall Training Hall increases the player's attack damage for all attacks during Clan Battles. Unlike the other structures, the Training Hall can only be upgraded twice. * Level 0 - No boosts * Level 1 - +30% damage for all attacks * Level 2 - +60% damage for all attacks * Level 3 - +90% damage for all attacks Reputation and clan battles Players can earn reputation by fighting other clans in '''Clan Battle, In Clan Battle, players will see a list of clans the player can challenge against. The player choose a clan, and click Fight. The player must then choose can two clan members as teammates to fight the other clan (the other clan will consist three random members). The player can choose to fight the other team manually or quickly. * Manual battle: Manual Battle is a battle form in which you can control your character to attack your enemies. You can get more fun in manual battle. * Quick battle: Quick Battle is a battle form in which you can get the battle result immediately. The quick battle result is calculated by the system. If the player defeats a clan, the player's clan Reputation will increase. Losing matches may decrease Reputation. At the end of each Clan War, players can win significant prizes if your Clan has the highest reputation but the champion's clan master gets to choose the prizes for everyone and for other winners. Clan war rewards * 1st Place (Champion) - Clan Clothing, Magatama Set, Back Item, Weapon, Kinjutsu (Taijutsu or Genjutsu), 150 Tokens. * 2nd Place (1st Runner Up) - Clan Clothing, Magatama Set, Back Item, Weapon, 150 Tokens. * 3rd Place (2nd Runner Up) - Clan Clothing, Magatama Set, Back Item, 150 Tokens. * 4th Place - Clan Clothing, Magatama Set, 100 Tokens. * 5th - 10th Place - Clan Clothing, Magatama Set, 50 Tokens. Clan capacity When creating a clan, the clan can carry up to 20 clan members. However, the clan master can upgrade the clan capacity by 10 by paying 100 Tokens but the price increases by 100 Token each capacity upgrade. The maximum clan capacity a clan can have is 250 clan members. To reach maximum clan capacity, the player would need about 30,000 Tokens total. Donating Gold/Tokens Members of a clan can donate Gold to the Clan, while the Clan Master can donate Gold and Tokens. Simply by clicking 'Donate' found firstly, when the player enters the clan, and secondly when the player goes to the Clan Hall. Donating Gold and Tokens to the clan allows the Clan Master to upgrade structures during a Clan War. Gallery Clan (Inside).png|Level 0 Buildings (no upgrades) clan info.jpg|Level 1 Buildings Clan level2.png|Level 2 Buildings Clan Buildings Lv3 Alpha.jpg|Level 3 Buildings Category:Gameplay Category:Town